


ImALemon created the group "wth is college even"

by glitter_and_blood



Series: ImALemon created a Series [2]
Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, PVRIS (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aka they are all still a mess, ED Recovery, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ, M/M, Memes, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Ok so the ppl are still the same, gay group chat, oh boi, so many triggers actually i am sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_and_blood/pseuds/glitter_and_blood
Summary: After finishing High School roughly a year after the 1st part ended, the dorks all go to college - still the same problems, still the same meme trash





	1. Petewentztocollege

ImALemonAgain created the group "wth is college even"

ImALemonAgain: OKAY HOW DO I FIND ANYTHING IN THIS PLACE I AM LOST  
Frnk: could u pls not scream  
ImALemonAgain: I don’t scream, I’m writing in capslock  
Petewentztocollege: wher r u @  
ImALemonAgain: Idk here are so many ppl and this place is huge and there is a tree  
Petewentztcollege: r u serious. A tree.  
Frnk: Be nice or be dead  
Petewentztocollege: is this an offer?  
Unicorn: No its not.  
Alien: alright so we are all lost at college so far?  
Unicorn: I am not.  
Tumblr: Neither.  
LongLegs: Nope  
HumanWeed: DALLON WHERE ARE YOU PLS SAVE ME  
LongLegs: where are you?!  
HumanWeed: Idk but there is this girl and she tries to flirt with me  
Alien: I think Dallon just ran past me wtf is he sonic the hedgehog or on speed?!  
HumanWeed: lol no but that always works  
Petewentztocollege: ur an asshole. a mastermind. yet an asshole  
HumanWeed: Its not my fault we all go to the same college  
Satan: i dont  
HumanWeed: you do not count  
Satan: stfu or i come over and break your dick  
Petewentztocollege: dicks can break  
Frnk: so can ur neck  
Yeahlywilliams: Wow i am impressed by HOW POSITIVE YALL ARE  
Alien: Hayley. Shut Up. Please.  
Alien: and has anyone seen tyler? I cant find him  
ImALemonAgain: Guyyyyssss?  
Yeahylwilliams: Tyler wanted to get breakfast  
Alien: Its 4pm  
TyJo: I am still eating breakfast  
Alien: how can i join  
TyJo: come to our dorm  
Alien: omw  
Unicorn: some things never change  
Petewentztocollege: Luckily  
Satan: and some do  
Yeahylwilliams: luckily  
Tumblr: i am still sad you guys broke up :c  
Satan: Patty. Hayley and I are still super close friends, that won’t change anything. But its just not enough to be love.  
Tumblr: tbh its the only thing that kept me from crying  
Yeahlywilliams: you are probably more emotional about or break up than we are lol  
Satan: same tbh  
Frnk: and furthermore: I was told single lesbians in college are winning  
ImALemon: sad that you are not sinlge  
Frnk: ...i am also not a lesbian  
ImALemon: oh...yeah that too  
Unicorn: PEETEEEE  
Petewentztocollege: what?  
Unicorn: I am so sad bc we cant annoy the hell out of gee anymore  
Petewentztocollege: OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT  
ImALeminAgain: oh yeah...totally sad. when is the funeral  
HumanWeed: who is dead?  
Unicorn: my faith in humanity


	2. Are you studying punk rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short gosh I haven't wrote anything in ages and Yeh

Unicorn: Gee why did u even create a new group?

ImALemon: bc I wanted a new place to share our experience 

Unicorn: you make experience sound like college is going to be fun 

LongLegs: don't be so negative Mikey it just started 

Unicorn: oh yeah sorry forgot that positivity is a thing

HumanWeed: hisses positivity?! Urgh starters 

Tumblr: Uhm Brendon you're a quite positive person thou?

HumanWeed: excuse me sir I've weed that's not positive that's punk rock 

Petewentztocollege: you know what not punk rock?

Frnk: grammar I guess?

Petewentztocollege: yes but also wearing Leo print shirts 

Frnk: actually that can be quite punk rock like back in the times of debby harry and blondie you know?

TyJo: are you studying punk rock?

Frnk: I wish small bean, I wish 

TyJo: wtf I'm taller than you 

Frnk: shut up


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO DEAR PEOPLE  
> I hope you really enjoy this, bc it takes a lot to stick up to my humour from a year ago???

TyJo: JIIIIIISSSHHH

Aliens: what what what are you ok where are you    
TyJo: ...I wanted to know if you want a coffee    
Aliens: ….uhm yes   
Petewentztocollege: I actually thought something bad happened and you know ypu screamed for a reson    
TyJo: The only reasons i would scream now is bc of your bad spelling, otherwise i just wanted joshs attention    
Petewentztocollege: I got into colege, anything els is not my busnes    
Frnk: sometimes I feel like your spelling is only really bad, when we point it out. Like you don’t care about typos and then we point them out and then you fuck up your spelling on purpose   
Petewentztocollege: …    
Tumblr: PETE EXPOSED 2017

ImALemon: PETEEXPOSED2017

Satan: PETE- oh wait i dont care   
Unicorn: Leave my baby alone   
Tumblr: Mikey. You are probably the only person who is less threatening than me.    
ImALemon: this is actually impossible   
Tumblr: at least i don’t have pictures of myself hugging unicorns. And my name is not Unicorns.   
Petewentztocollege: Patrick. Don’t give him a bad time about Unicorns. I don’t need another five hour presentation about them.    
Unicorns: Actually I extended it, now it features several unicorn facts that might be unknown.    
Petewentztocollege: Why do I love you   
Unicorns: I honestly don’t know, BUT if someone talks shit about unicorns i will kidnap them and force them to watch my presentation   
Tumblr: Alright I take anything back, Mikey is way more threatening than me. Or Pete. Or anyone.    
Frnk: wow even than me?   
Tumblr: I’d rather fight someone who smacks nuns than watching this.    
Frnk: alright Patrick wtf did unicorns do to you that this is a reasonable argument.    
Tumblr: I got compared to them too often.   
Petewentztocollege: but it fits so well!   
Tumblr: Pete. No. Not when you are dating a unicorn loving person. In this case its only creepy.    
Aliens: its in any way creepy   
Unicorns: you all just signed in to a six hour presentation about unicorns. congrats   
HumanWeed: Why me?! I didn’t even do anything!   
Unicorns: You are Brendon Urie, thats reason enough


	4. gungirl

yeahlywillliams: OMG GUYS I MET THIS AMAZING GIRL IN CLASS AND OMG PLS ADD HER SHE IS HILARIOUS

yeahlywilliams: NVM ILL ADD HER MYSELF

 

yeahlywilliams added gungirl

 

gungirl: hayley. where the hell am i   
HumanWeed: WELCOME TO HELL 

HumanWeed: we sin a lot    
gungirl: ah, perfect I love hell    
HumanWeed: alright I like you    
gungirl: thx.    
Tumblr: Hey do you mind to introduce yourself?   
gungirl: My name is Lynn, I met Hayley in music class today which means I am studying music (duh) i play guitar, I hate trump and I am fucking gay   
Frnk: OMG YOU PLAY GUITAR THATS GR8 I DO TOO    
gungirl: niceeee   
gungirl: whats about you guys?    
ImALemon: Gee, they/them, gay I study art    
Frnk: Frank, he/him, pan, I study creative writing   
Satan: Lynz, she/her, pan, I am in an art college in new york    
gungirl: omg you live in ny thats so cool fuck    
Satan: thx, had to trade some damned souls for it   
gungirl: sick    
TyJo: as frick   
gungirl: what   
TyJo: hi im tyler, he/him, i’m dating josh    
Satan: tbh they’re kind of already married sooo    
TyJo: I’m majoring in english and music   
Aliens: I’m Josh, theythem and i study anthropology   
Tumblr: he just wants to prove aliens are real    
Aliens: they are!    
Unicorns: as if   
Aliens: said the person that has a six hour presentation about unicorns   
Unicorns: shut up. i am mikey, they them, dating pete, regreting to be born, study biology   
Petewentztocollege: i am pete, I date mikey, anything else is not important   
Tumblr: you guys give me a headache.    
Petewentztocollege: <3   
Tumblr: *sigh* My name is Patrick, He/him, I study music too, nice to meet you Lynn    
MommyFro: the name is ray, I am still unsure about my pronouns and I date Joe. Oh and I study film editing   
DaddyFro: I am Joe, he/him and i dont actually go to college, but i sell records nearby   
Andy: I am andy, he/him, media

Frnk: i always forget that andy is part of this chat tbh    
Andy: I have this muted and only read along so i understand what joe complains about   
DaddyFro: I actually don’t complain that much?   
MommyFro: u do   
Andy: u do   
Tumblr: u do

Petewentztocollege: u do   
ImALemon: u do   
Aliens: u do

TyJo: u do   
LongLegs: u do   
HumanWeed: u do   
yeahlywilliams: u do   
Satan: u do   
Unicorns: u do 

Frnk: u do

DaddyFro: …

LongLegs: I am Dallon, he/him, dating Brendon, mayoring in psychology   
gungirl: wow are you genius?!   
LongLegs: no but i got a lot recomendations from ppl with influence   
gungirl: omg how?!   
LongLegs: spend a hella lot of time in mental hospitals   
gungirl: oh shit are you alright   
LongLegs: honestly I am one of the saner ppl from this chat but lets not talk about this now   
ImALemon: thx   
TyJo: Good idea   



	5. I'M SORRY FUCKING SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of past suicidal thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so fucking sorry that I like started this but then I moved (yes again) and got a new job (again) and also I saw Frank Iero and the Patience live last Friday and I was so close that I got Frank's sweat on my face.
> 
> Take this knowledge as excuse.
> 
> Please.  
> (Also we don't have internet yet aka I've to update this with my shitty mobile data)

gungirl: so where r u all from? 

ImALemon: pretty much everyone is from New Jersey 

gungirl: oh wow wait did you know before college?

Petewentztocollege: actually we went all to the same High School 

ImALemon: and Mikey is my sibling so 

gungirl: wow shit what 

Unicorns: yeah shit is pretty accurate 

ImALemon: shut up you are happy to be my sibling 

Unicorn: yeah but you do too so shut up on yourself 

yeahlywilliams: what about you lynn?

gungirl: I'm from Boston 

Petewentztocollege: wtf did you do to ent up in Jersey? Did you murder someone?

Tumblr: Pete not everybody in Jersey is a murderer

Petewentztocollege: u sure?

Tumblr: I mean we're not?

Petewentztocollege: well some of us tried thou

yeahlywilliams: PETE

MommyFro: PETEr 

TyJo: omg im laughing so hard lol 

ImALemon: Tyler. Pls tell me that this lol is a typo 

gungirl: wait some of you tried to murder someone?! Wtf was my mom right about jersey help 

ImALemon: don't worry, we just tried to murder ourselfs so nothing to worry about 

gungirl: ….this went from “help why am I friends with murderers” to “help why do I always end up with the same kind of people”

yeahlywilliams: oh you have suicidal frens too?

TyJo: apart from the drama and the fact that the topic of suicide should be treated with a hella lot of respecr and stuff but FREN IS MY WORD GET YOUR OWN 

gungirl: I had some yeah 

yeahlywilliams: oh no, fuck, can I do sth com over or sth?!

gungirl: oh no don't worry they're alive but they probably hate me 

yeahlywilliams: why should they 

gungirl: am not the best friend in the world

Petewentztocollege: don't worry were all awful and still love each other 

Unicorn: don't accuse me of loving you 

Petewentztocollege: sorry my bad did assume this after you screamed it so often last night 

TyJo: I would like to call it burn but it's probably true 

Unicorn: shut up Tyler


	6. Ry - ans back - ALRIGHT

Tumblr: OMFG GUYS YPU WON'T BELIEVE WHO I MET TODAY!

Petewentztocollege: Patrick wtf you cursed AND wrote sth wrong?!!?

HumanWeed: who the hell was it thou?!

TyJo: Britney Spears?

Aliens: Kim Kardashian?

gungirl: your mom?

Tumblr: It was Ryan

 

_ HumanWeed left the chat  _

 

gungirl: who the fuck is Ryan

LongLegs: a very long and unresolved story

Petewentztocollege: hey Dallon you have an eye on brendon right?

LongLegs: Yeh rn he just lays on his bed and stares at the ceiling 

Frnk: Ryan can be lucky it was you who met him Patrick. If it was me, he would be on his way to hospital rn

Tumblr: actually that's where he came from. 

Frnk: what 

ImALemon: tf

gungirl: ok can someone plsss tell me who the fuck Ryan is? I'm curious since you all make him seem like Satan or sth

Satan: hey I'm not that bad 

ImALemon: true 

yeahlywilliams: actually you make hell look pretty decent 

Satan: Aw thx hun 

MommyFro: Ryan used to be Brendon's boyfriend for quite a while. Brendon was anorexic before and when he relapsed Ryan broke up with him bc he couldn't deal with it. 

Frnk: you forgot the part where Ryan broke up with him, while he was in hospital 

gungirl: jez that's some.shit going on.

LongLegs: but he went into recovery, where he met me and now he is my boyfriend.

gungirl: aww that's so cute. I love the gay™

yeahlywilliams: the gay ™ intensifies 

Tumblr: uh does now anyone want to know why Ryan was in hospital?

Petewentztocollege: pls tell me that a bus hit him

Aliens: Pete this isn't Mean Girls.

TyJo: perhaps you should add Brendon back

Tumblr: probably not. And no Pete. Ryan was in hospital bc he was anorexic.

Petewentztocollege: WHAT 

ImALemon: WHAT

Frnk: WHAT 

gungirl: well that's an unexpected twist 

Unicorns: WHAT 

Aliens: the fucking hell 

TyJo: OH SHIT

Petewentztocollege: (waddup! Here comes! Dat boi! )

Unicorns: PETE

Petewentztocollege: YOU LOVE ME

TyJo: Guys what do we do about Ryan thou?

LongLegs: what do you mean?

TyJo: well did he broke up with brendon bc he was triggered or bc he was in the same position? There are questions 

LongLegs: I don't have any I just want him to leave

Tumblr: he won't. He attends our college and shares some courses with us - I think even with brendon. I offered him to meet some of us later 

Petewentztocollege: who are you going to take with yoy? 

Tumblr: Tyler, Josh and Dallon.

LongLegs: wtf y me?! I don't know him and he was a fucking asshole to my boyfriend 

Tumblr: I want someone with ED experience with me and I'm not going to take brendon 

LongLegs: ...fine

Tumblr: good. Meet u at the coffee shop 

yeahlywilliams: can u keep us updated?

Tumblr: yeah I'll try my best. See im still pissed and brendon is one of the best ppl in the world (even though he might be a but annoying sometimes) but Ryan seemed to be in a pretty bad place and I want to try to be fair.

LongLegs: listen I don't know Ryan. Everything I know is that he hurt my boyfriend in a way that makes him so so anxious. Brendon still has nightmares sometimes about everybody leaving him for his body. I'll try not to hate him too much.

Tumblr: thx. And I think it's quite obvious why I take Tyler and josh

Aliens: bc you want some well experienced mental health dudes who are not into beating people up?

gungirl: you all seem so nice and peaceful I actually want to grab popcorn 

Yeahlywilliams: you could come over to my dorm and we can make popcorn for real thou

gungirl: sounds good! And if you don't mind I'd love to get some uh in depth knowledge bc I'd hate to trigger some of you guys and no offence it seems pretty easy to happen on accident 

Satan: that's really nice of you lynn! 

gungirl: I just try to avoid mistakes I made before 

TyJo: you're pretty good at keeping this whole mysterious girl with mysterious past thing up

ImALemon: I'm pretty sure it's just mysterious bc not everybody is that uhm fucked up with talking about their shit as we are Tyler 

Frnk: may I remember you how long it took you to open up to us?

TyJo: touchee 

Aliens: I'm sure this is not how you write that word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm impressed my tired yet caffeine driven brain had something that's close to a good idea how to bring back Ryan yeahy


End file.
